


RAVE PARTYYYYY!!

by Vannabeanies



Series: Skelebros Shenanigans [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Happy Sans (Undertale), Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannabeanies/pseuds/Vannabeanies
Summary: What happens when  2 monsters get drunk and a human kid high on sugar at 2 in the morning?





	RAVE PARTYYYYY!!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this because of this: https://youtu.be/jdzbmbG8mys

Sans and Frisk sat cuddled up on the couch with Mettaton playing on the TV. The kid had long since fell asleep. And Papyrus told them he was tired, and pat their head and told his brother good night, before hitting the hay himself.

So that only left Sans.

But Sans wasn't tired at all. He had took one to many naps in the daytime and now he couldn't sleep when _actually_ needed too.

Sans' mouth was dry so he decided to get up and get some ketchup to drink.

He carefully slid out from up under the kid and tread quietly to the kitchen.

~~~

Sans opened the fridge and reached to the back where his ketchup was usually store. He pulled his hand out and flipped up the cap before squeezing it to squirt some in his mouth. Then he realized it was empty. He sighed in frustration. He carelessly tossed the bottle in the trash and decided to go check his emergency ketchup stash in his room.

Sans, not wanting to bother with the stairs, activated his magic and teleported to his room.

Sans walked over to the cardboard box that acted as a nightstand, and reached behind it for a bottle of ketchup. He didn't care about the fact it was in a glass bottle and had no label. He was to thirsty to care.

Sans twisted off the cap and and chugged nearly the whole bottle.

As Sans set the bottle down, he noticed it had a strange aftertaste and slightly stung his throat and chest.

Sans felt himself relax after the drink and silently wonder why the ketchup tasted so _strange._

And then it just _clicked._

_That was ketchup from that one time he decided to mix ketchup and vodka._

Normally, if the skeleton weren't getting drunk so fast, he would have been more concerned. But as the skeleton became a little more than tipsy, he felt like he was floating and didn't have a care in the world.

Sans, left the room with a new drunken energy and took the stairs two at a time, almost tripping due to his height.

As he jumped the last step with a stupid grin on his face, he looked over to seen frisk looking at him.

"wus' sup' kid?" Sans slurred.

The kid gave him a look.

"...Sans..." Frisk started. "Are you _Drunk?_ " They narrowed their eyes at him.

Sans would have been suprised at how fast they caught on, were he not so drunk.

" jus' a _teensy weenie bit._ " He said, making a motion with his hand. The kid smacked themselves in the forehead. "I'm not even gonna ask." They said in a tone that sounded like they were so done with his crap.

Sans caught onto this and let his stupid smile drop and gave them a pleading look. " awwww kid- _hic-_ don't be mad at me!" Then he gave them a mischievous look and added, "I'll get you some cinnamon buns." He added in a bribe.

The kid perked up at that. "'Kay! Let's go." They said hopping off the couch and grabbing his hand.

They teleported to the shop with a flash off blue.

~~~

Flowey looked through the trash bag's window with a mildly curious look on his face.

Based on most of the conversation he heard, the trash bag was somehow drunk and now they were going to get some cinna-buns for some unknown reason.

The flower had an idea.

_Since the trash bag is drunk, this may be my one and only opportunity to toy with him while that annoying frisk is here._

Yes, he liked that idea. So he decided to follow them at a distance to the shop.

~~~

Frisk saved themselves while Sans crashed into the window of the shop.

Apparently, he shouldn't be allowed to teleport when drunk.

They looked down at him he lay there, face down in the snow manically giggling.

"Sans...are you okay?" They asked with a concerned tone.

He jumped up suddenly, scaring frisk into taking a step backwords.

"Neva' been beda!" He said with a hazy look to his eyelights. Yeah, he was very drunk.

They just stood there in silence for a moment.

"WELP! LETS GO IN THE STORE!" Sans said suddenly and loudly, breaking the silence and startling frisk.

He walked in with frisk trailing close behind.

They greeted the shopkeeper and Sans just lazily waved.

The shopkeeper greeted them and smiled.

"What can I get for ya?" She said with a slight accent.

"18 cinnamon bunnies." Sans said without a care in the world with how much gold he was spending.

Frisk's eyes widened and the shopkeeper gave Sans a slightly worried look.

"Uh, are you sure hun?"

"Yep." Sans said looping his arm around Frisk's shoulders and pulling them close. "Their for my gud' kid frisk." He said eyes closed and patting their head.

The shopkeeper gave Frisk a look knowing that they actually didn't want that many

"Um, how about two?"

Sans quickly grew frustrated in his drunken state and snapped at the shopkeeper.

"no! they ne- _hic-_ ed 18! Cuz' they a gud' kid."

"Well how about...13 cinnamon bunnies instead?" The shopkeeper tried to compromise with him.

Sans sat in silence, as if considering it.

"Ok! But they better not be _-hic_ -expensive as twelve of em'!"

The shopkeeper looked like she was going to burst with laughter. "Yeah. In fact I'll give you a discount."

" _a discount?!"_ He hissed. "Are you trying to rob me or- _hic-_ something?"

The shopkeeper couldn't take it and she broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sans spat.

"Pfft! N-nothing hun!" She said trying to reel in her giggling.

"What I thought." Sans said with something of a triumphant look on his face.

"That'll be 12 G hun." She said with a silly smile on her face.

Sans put 15G on the table.

She counted how much it and and gave the 3 to Frisk knowing the drunk skeleton wouldn't take it.

She handed them two bags filled to the top with cinnamon bunnies.

"Thank you." Frisk said giving the shopkeeper an apologetic glance before pushing Sans out.

"No problem, hun!" The shopkeeper called to them.

~~~

Frisk closed the door quietly behind them and flopped on the couch.

And just as they got relaxed, Sans flopped on the couch and laid across their lap, shoving the cinnamon bunnies in their face.

"Eat."

"...o...kay?" Frisk replied taking out an cinnamon bunny.

They took a savoring bite and it melted in their mouth. Making them untense and relax against the couch.

Sans saw the satisfaction flash across their face and took this as a signal they wanted more and smushed the whole bag against their face.

"?!" Frisk yelped in suprise as Sans shoved the cinnamon buns in their face, begging them to eat more.

They pushed his hand away and grabbed one in each hand.

They took a bite of the one in their right hand and suddenly they felt very ravenous. And with that, they shoved both of the cinnamon bunnies in their mouth. Looking like a hamster because of how full their mouth was. They chewed and felt what they felt the when they had the first one times two. They liked that. So they began shoving in three at a time, not caring if there was one still in their mouth and just shoving in the next one. And before they knew it, both of the bags were empty.

Frisk felt extremely happy and giddy afterwards. And that is what evoked the question they are about to ask.

"Sans! You wanna have a party?" The normally quiet human said excitedly.

Sans' eyelights morphed into huge stars.

Huh. Frisk didn't know he could do that.

"Kid. Let's party."

~~~

Sans had busted out a rather small gaster blaster and somehow everytime it opened its mouth, a beam of hot white light didn't come out. No, _music_ came out.

And for some unknown reason, Sans had some rave lights in his pocket and gave one to Frisk.

[AN: here's what they listened 2 btw: https://youtu.be/jdzbmbG8mys & https://youtu.be/GclAApoi2Os]

They danced and danced. But when he saw something out the window he opened the window and grabbed it with his magic. 

_Awww! A cute lil' flower!_ He thought as he got a good look at what was floating in front of him.

The flower gave him a death glare.

"Let me go! You trash bag!" Flowey said angrily.

"Yer' a mean one, bud." Sans said with a lazy grin as he studied the flower.

"UGH! LET ME GO YOU STUPID SMILING TRASH BAG!" Flowey was furious. Sans caught on to this.

Sans teleported to his room with the flower and and grabbed the bottle of remaining ketchup.

As Flowey watched, he began to question what he had gotten himself into. "What are you gonna do with that?" He said trying to sound angry but was genuinely confused.

At the question, Sans smiled. "You need- _Hic-_ ta' loosen up a bit buuudddddddyyyy." Sans slurred as he unscrewed the cap.

"Wait wha-" Flowey was cut off by a ketchup bottle entering his mouth and the remaining ketchup sliding into his mouth.

Flowey swallowed so he could talk.

"You..." Flowey felt strange.

"Stuuuuuuupad..." Flowey slurred.

"Trurash baaaAaAAAAaaaaag." Flowey felt relaxed.

"...?" What was he saying? He loved this guy!

" I loaf you smileyyyyyy!" Flowey said affectionately in his drunken haze.

"Cooooool. Dood." Sans said rolling across the floor.

Flowey looked down at him and yearned to do the same. Flowey looked at the blue glow that ecased him and thought that must have been the thing that kept him suspended in the air.

"...smillllleyyyyy, I cant get downnnnnn! Halppppp!" Flowey cried, not knowing what was causing the glow. Little did they know, a sugar high human was recording the whole thing.

Sans looked up to see a floating flower crying for help. How was he supposed to help? It was floating. Then he looked down at his hand...It was blue like the flower. Oh no! The poison got his hand too!

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Sans screamed at his left hand.

Frisk doubled over in laughter at the doorway.

Sans got up and tried to pull Flowey down with his other hand. He floated down. His left hand felt tingly...maybe it was him? Sans concluded it was him and focused on trying to turn it off.

"Save me smiley!" Flowey begged.

"I'm - _Hic-_ tryin." Sans said still focusing on his hand.

After a few minutes of focusing on his hand, the glow faded and Flowey dropped to the ground. He did it!

Tears of relief beaded in his sockets.

"I did buddy! I - _Hic-_ saved us! Com ere'!"

Flowey and Sans hugged.

...Well something like a hug.

~~~

After the two stopped hugging and crying Frisk stopped recording finally recovered from their laughing fit.

The three sat in silence.

.

.

.

Flowey was getting bored of this which prompted him to say what he is about say.

" **LETS PARTYYYYYY!"**

And with that, a disco ball suddenly appeared, hanging from the living room ceiling and the trio bolted down the stairs and partied like there wasn't a tomorrow. Due to one being on a sugar high and the other two, drunk.

They did silly dance moves and took selfies.

At some point they agreed on making cupcakes.

It was a disaster.

Sans poured in too much sugar and tried to even it out with ketchup. Flowey forgot to put in the cupcake liners before the batter. And Frisk turned the oven up too high, burning the cupcakes.

They all still praised themselves for their 'great' cooking skills.

Sans has a great singing voice and _tried_ to sing along to "Other Side of Paradise" But the skeleton kept slurring and hicuping and couldn't keep up with the lyrics so he sung the whole song wrong.

Flowey had a terrible singing voice.

Frisk didn't want to listen to the song and replaced all the lyrics.

In the end they all ended up in a heap laughing themselves dizzy until the ceiling was spinning.

And somehow they all fell asleep that way.

~~~

Papyrus awakened from the sleep of a lifetime.

He then proceeded to get dressed and go prepare breakfast spaghetti.

As he opened the door he was met with a HUGE mess.

Papyrus treaded quickly down the stairs to try and investigate the mess. There was balloons, a strange substance on the kitchen floor that looked like cake batter, and empty paper bags, that from the looks of it looked like they once contained cinnamon bunnies.

He looked into the living and he saw it.

In front of the TV on the floor was a pile of sleeping people. His brother, who had his hoodie tied around his neck like a cape. The human Frisk, who somehow had a balloon attached to their hair. And his good friend...Flowey?! Who resided in a random boot.

 ** _WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!_** His thoughts screamed.

He calmed himself down, and decided to rouse the sleeping pile of people in his living room.

He walked over and tapped Sans' shoulder.

He didn't wake in the slightest.

So he picked him up and shook him awake.

It worked, for he saw Sans' eyesockets shoot open in panic and confusion. His eyelights looked around as he groaned in pain from his pounding head. But then his eyelights landed on Papyrus angry and confused face. 

_I'm in so much trouble._

Papyrus saw his brother's eyelights darken. So Papyrus relaxed his features. Being angry wasn't going to get out what happened. So he sat down on the couch with Sans in his arms, and took a deep breath.

"Sans...what happened last night?"

"Uhhh...before I say anything else all I have to say is uhh, sorry, and it was an accident, I swear!"

"Okay. Noted. Please continue" Papyrus said, preparing himself for he was about to hear.

"So uhh...I think I got drunk?" Sans said uncertainly.

" _You think?"_ Papyrus said, in a scolding manner.

"Yeahhhhh. I was thirsty and we were out of ketchupandIhadanextrabottleofketchupinmyroombutIforgotithadacholinitandIdrunkalmostallofitandIswearIdidn'tknow!" Sans quickly stammered out.

Papyrus sighed. His brother has yet to act like the older brother.

"And do you remember how Flowey got here?" Papyrus asked calmly.

"I don't really remember anything-wait _w h a t ?"_ Sans cut himself off when he registered the weed's name. He turned around just to see if his brother were right. And unfortunately he was as he saw the weed sleeping in a boot on Frisk's back.

He groaned. He didn't want to deal with that thing, with his headache so he turned back to Papyrus to answer his question.

"No, Paps. Everything after the 'ketchup incident' is really fuzzy. But uh, I think the kid remembers."

Papyrus sat his brother down on the couch after he extracted as much information he could from the older brother.

Papyrus sighed. He would go make breakfast and wait until the human awoke to question them.

~~~

Frisk slowly pried open their eyes and took in their surroundings. They were still in the skelebro household. _That's a good sign I guess._

They felt a small weight on their back. They touched it and realized it was Flowey curled up sleeping in a shoe. So they gently picked him up and put him on the TV stand.

They turned around to see Sans with a guilty look on his face. _Papyrus knows._

As they got up to sit on the couch next to Sans, their stomach painfully lurched.

"Ow. Ugh."

Sans looked at them with concern.

"What's wrong kid?"

Frisk gave him a salty look.

"I ate 13 cinnamon bunnies last night cause you insisted I did."

Sans just looked confused.

"Ugh. Nevermind, you hooligan. I'll tell you later." Frisk said with a hint of annoyance.

Sans groaned in pain and clutched his head.

"What's wrong Sans?" Frisk asked pretending they didn't know.

"Hangover." He said.

Frisk giggled.

"Karma is served!" Frisk says playfully, blowing a raspberry at him.

Sans looked so done. "Leave me alone. Meanie." Sans said playfully feigning anger towards Frisk.

"SANS, IS THAT THE HUMAN?" Papyrus called from the kitchen over the banging of pots and pans.

"Uh, yea." Sans called back.

Papyrus rushed into the living room.

"Good Morning! Human! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE PREPARED BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI! Would you like some?" Papyrus asked the human excitedly. Sans winced at his volume.

"No thanks, Papyrus." Frisk said clutching their stomach.

Papyrus noticed and looked in concern at the human.

"What is wrong human Frisk?"

"When Sans was drunk last night, he made me eat 13 cinnamon bunnies in one sitting." Frisk said guilty. They knew Sans was going to be in trouble.

Papyrus looked at Sans, and smacked his forehead. Papyrus wasn't even going to bother with that.

"Oh. Well. I will run off to the store later to get tummy ache medicine!"

"Thanks, Papyrus." Frisk said flopping over on the couch to lay sideways facing the couch.

"No problem! Human! And um, do you know what happened last night?"

Frisk perked up at the question, a small grin forming on their face. Frisk took out their phone and pulled up the video of Flowey and Sans, to show it to Papyrus.

Frisk handed him the phone and cuddled up close to watch with him. Sans, his curiosity piqued, also got close to watch.

~~~

Papyrus and Frisk burst out laughing, while Sans pulled his hoodie over his blue face, in embarrassment.

"NYAHAHAHAH! SANS, YOU AND FLOWEY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS EVEN HAPPENING! NYAHAHAH!" Papyrus said through fits of laughter.

"Pfft! Hahahahaha! And then you guys sat there and cried!" Frisk said, still trying to reel in their laughing. And then they remembered something. A mischievous smile came on their face.

"Hey, uh Sans, check your gallery on your phone." Frisk said, hiding their mischievous chuckling.

"Uh, okay?" He said, questioning why Frisk would suggest something so random.

Sans pulled out his phone and pulled up his picture gallery.

The first thing he saw was 30 pictures taken last night.

_Oh sh1t._

Sans clicked the first out of 30 and gave it one good look. It was Frisk and him. Other than the fact that Sans' eyelights were stars and crossed, that picture was fine. The next picture however, was not. It had Frisk, him, and the _weed._ And the bad thing was, the _weed, was wrapped around his wrist and had it's face cuddling his and he looked like he was enjoying it._

And with that, Sans threw the phone to the floor, determining he had enough, and would just delete them all later.

Frisk just laughed. Sans gave them a dirty look.

"Well, now that we solved THAT mystery, how bout we get cleaning?" He asked loudly to attempt to wake the last sleeping occupant of the room. It didn't work so Papyrus just left it at that.

"Well nevermind. I will just let him sleep. It's not like it's _his_ fault." Papyrus said giving Sans a scolding look.

"But Papyrus, I said it's not my fault!" Sans whined in an attempt to get to sit on the couch instead of clean.

"SANS! Technically it IS your fault! Why would someone drink a random substance that doesn't have a lable!?" Papyrus hissed.

_D4mn. Paps got me good._

Sans sighed in defeat.

"And human, you don't have to clean either." Sans gave Papyrus a look of disbelief.

"And why don't _They_ have to clean?"

"Because they are a human child suffering from a terrible stomachache." Papyrus stated not changing his tone.

"Well, uh, I'm your big brother suffering from a terrible hangover!" Sans said pleading.

"Sans, you are a grown skeleton that has suffered from hangovers before. You are fine. Now help me clean or I'll throw you out and bury you in the snow."

Sans groaned in defeat and picked up a broom.

It was going to be a long day.

~~~

Papyrus had called off work to take care of the human and his brother, and his guest. After begging Flowey to stay of course.

Sans and Papyrus had spent the whole morning cleaning up. And after Sans took a bath-scrubbing extra hard where Flowey was wrapped around his wrist-he picked up his phone and deleted a lot of the pictures before Flowey spoke up.

"Hey tr-uh _Sans_ ," Flowey cut himself off before he could say trash bag, because Papyrus told him not to and he would do anything for his _friend_. He continued, "What are you doing?" He asked curiously as he watched Sans tapping away at his phone. Sans looked at his phone, to swipe to another one of the photos with him and Flowey. It showed him with Flowey loosely wrapped around his neck and cuddling his face and doing a winkie face and Sans smiling with his eyelights shaped into stars. Sans showed the picture to Flowey, after slightly blushing in embarrassment.

The flowers eyes widened and what Sans saw next suprised him.

Flowey blushed and tried to bury himself into the boot.

Sans laughed at the display.

"Oh, shut up!" Flowey said still trying to be intimidating.

"Ha, whatever weed." Sans said reeling in his laughter.

Sans deleted all his pictures except one.

It was a group picture with Flowey, Frisk and him.

 _It's not that he actually had a good time with the weed._ He thought to himself. But that was the opposite of the truth. He just didn't want to admit it.

The door opened and shut.

"I have retrieved the stomach medicine!" Papyrus said happily as he walked over to Frisk to wake them.

They looked up at him groggily.

"Tiny human, I have brought relief in a bottle cure your tummy ache!"

The human gave him a half asleep thumbs up.

"Okay!" Papyrus said as he seemingly pulled a spoon out of nowhere and poured the medicine out before quickly shoving it in Frisk's mouth before they could even register what happening.

They made a face and swallowed. Papyrus gave them a head pat before strolling off to the kitchen to make dinner. Sans had earlier suggested that he make something new since they had a 'guest'. But it was really because he didn't want to eat Papyrus's inedible spaghetti. He suggested lasagna. Hopefully he would follow the cookbook.

He didn't.

Sans ended up giving his, Frisk and Flowey's food to the annoying dog.

Sans later went and got Grillby's.

He ended up sharing with Frisk and Flowey.

Somehow they invited Undyne and Alphys over and Papyrus said it was 'One Big Sleepover'.

Everyone actually enjoyed themselves.

Even the Flower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets.


End file.
